Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a motion detection method and device using the same, and more particularly to a motion detection method and device capable of reducing false positive errors.
Related Art
Recently, Internet Protocol (IP) cameras have been widely used. IP cameras are digital video cameras that may be used for security and can send and receive information via a network. Motion detection can help an IP camera to extract useful video frames containing motions. Thus there is a need for an accurate motion detection method.